l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Miranna Stormsong (pathfinderq1)
Summary Fluff Background Miranna's parents were both adventurers, members of a group who earned the hatred of a powerful eladrin wizard. While the wizard was cruel, he was also very subtle and patient. He waited until the group had all retired before enacting his vengeance. In the case of Miranna's parents, he stole their only child, replacing her with a fey changeling. He kept Miranna within the bounds of his personal estate deep in the Feywild. At first he was petty and cruel to the girl- in one case, he used his magics to replace her voice with that of a beast. In time, though, he began to ignore her, leaving her to the care of his many retainers. Some of those folk felt sorry for the girl, and began to offer her occasional lessons in the arcane arts, and in the eladrin style of swordplay. For the retainers, these lessons were a simple diversion to lesson the boredom of the remote estate- to Miranna, they were tremendously exciting. In fact, it quickly became apparent that she had a natural talent for such skills. As Miranna grew, her cruel master earned many enemies, both in the Feywild and in the mortal realms, as his behavior grew ever more arrogant and erratic. By the time she was nearing adulthood, her master had all-but forgotten his original reasons for stealing her away- he believed that her parents were dead by now, and determined to let her go. As Fate would have it, he allowed her to leave the estate just as some of his enemies made a long-planned attack against him. While Miranna managed to escape, her "master" was slain, and much of his estate was left in ruins- and the young woman made an excellent scapegoat... Miranna managed to make her way out of the Feywild, and to the Isle of Daunton- from there, who could say where adventure might take her? Appearance and personality Age: 18 Gender: Female Height: 5'4" Weight: 130 lb. Alignment: unaligned Personality: Physical Description: Miranna is a young human woman, of slightly below average height with a wiry, athletic build. Her skin is unnaturally pale, but never seems to tan or sunburn. Her eyes are stormcloud grey, and her hair is a lustrous glossy black (cut very short, it is a mop of ragged curls). She prefers dark clothing (black or shades of grey), embroidered in the eladrin style- she usually wears loose trousers tucked into knee-high black boots, with a high-collared jacket to conceal her light-weight armor. A single-edged longsword rests in a sheath across her back, and she carries heavy hunting knife on her belt. She does not speak often, and almost never above a whisper- her voice is harsh rasp, more like the growling of a beast than any human tongue. Region Feywild Hooks Hook 1: Perhaps her parents might not be dead- or she might have siblings she never knew about. Hook 2: Between growing up in the Feywild, and her master's random cruelties, Miranna has some odd traits- among them is a complete inability to perform any magic involving fire... Kicker While Miranna has escaped from her former master, his agents might mistakenly blame her for his destruction- and his old enemies might seek her out for other reasons... With the fey, who can tell? Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses none Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 10 (Class 8 + Con 2) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Human Bonus Feat Bonus Trained Skill Bonus At-Will Power +1 Fort, Refl, Will +2 to one Attribute Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Languages: Common + any 1 Class Features Swordmage +2 Will Swordbond: Bond to one particular blade with one hour of meditation; can summon the blade to hand (Standard action, 10 squares range), can repair/recreate blade with one hour of meditation Swordmage Aegis (Assault) Swordmage Warding: shield of force gives +1 AC (or +3 AC with one hand free) Implement use: light or heavy blade for swordmage powers, orb/staff/wand for wizard spells Feats Arcane Initiate level Intelligent Blademaster Bonus Oncoming Storm level Raging storm level Skills and Languages Languages Common, Elven Powers Powers Known Swordmage At-Will - 1st Level Booming Blade Sword Burst Lightning Lure Bonus Encounter- Lightning Clash (1st level) Dual lightning strike (3rd level) Daily - 1st Level Dragon's teeth (retrained at 2nd level, from Whirling Blade) Utility - 2nd level Channeling Shield Other Encounter Thunderwave Arcane Initiate Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= }} Equipment Gold remaining 33 (100-67) Weight 57 lbs Tracking Treasure |Amulet of Resolution +1 (Jade Frontier, post 638) http://www.enworld.org/forum/4959529-post638.html |+1 Lightning longsword (Jade Frontier, post 847) http://www.enworld.org/forum/4981139-post847.html |+2 Necrotic Resistance leather armor (Jade Frontier, post 744) http://www.enworld.org/forum/5215127-post744.html Wishlist now: > >Bag of holding? >? XP +1032 xp (10/21/2009)( http://www.enworld.org/forum/4970402-post736.html ) >Compiled total XP as of 04/01/10= 2702; ( http://www.enworld.org/forum/5134034-post424.html )(Jade Frontier, part 2, post 424) >Compiled total XP as of 06/16/10= 3856 ( http://www.enworld.org/forum/5215127-post744.html ) Changes >from level 2 to level 4: added 12 HP, added +1 CON, +1 INT, added encounter power (L3), added feat (Raging storm, PHB) Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from --Ozymandias79 everything seems fine, so I am gonna give my approval, one down and one to go Approval 2 comments from covaithe: * I got confused for a moment when I saw wands listed under implements, until I saw the arcane initiate feat. It's okay, so long as you keep your implements straight between the two sets of powers. * Sword burst targets only enemies, not all creatures. * You know that a non-magical wand doesn't do anything, right? You don't need it to use wizard powers. Doesn't mean you can't have one, just worth pointing out. Nothing serious there; I approve Miranna for level 1. Level 2 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Removed comments that no longer apply. Approved. Approval 2 Approval from renau1g Level 4 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Removed comments that no longer apply. Approved. Approval 2 Approved by ScorpiusRIsk Status approved for level 1 by covaithe and Ozymandias79 approved for level 2 by TwoHeadsBarking and renau1g Approved for level 4 by ScorpiusRisk and TwoHeadsBarking (RETIRED at level 4) Category:L4W Category:L4W:Requesting Approval